encontre algo presiado
by nine.redfox
Summary: El joven mago gray recorría el gremio en busca de algo o más bien alguien, pero nadie sabía por qué el de su comportamiento. Desde lejos detrás de un pilar se escondía la hermosa juvia, espiando como siempre a gray. -ara ara juvia-chan todavía oculta- dijo una albina apareciendo de pronto -juvia solo observa- dijo ella sonrojada. -así nunca lograras nada- dijo mira yéndose. Juvia l
1. Chapter 1

El joven mago gray recorría el gremio en busca de algo o más bien alguien, pero nadie sabía por qué el de su comportamiento. Desde lejos detrás de un pilar se escondía la hermosa juvia, espiando como siempre a gray.

-ara ara juvia-chan todavía oculta- dijo una albina apareciendo de pronto

-juvia solo observa- dijo ella sonrojada.

-así nunca lograras nada- dijo mira yéndose.

Juvia la miro sorprendida, y por una vez se acercaría definitivamente a gray.

-gray-sama… - tartamudeo un poco. El se volteo para ver a una sonrojada juvia.

-que quieres? – pregunto el agitado.

-juvia quería saber si podría si quería salir con juvia…. – pero al mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos el ya no le prestaba atención.

-ah... Dijiste algo- dijo buscando.

\- QUE SI QUIERE SALIR CON JUVIA- exclamo fuerte mente a lo que todo el gremio oyo. En ese momento gray tomo a juvia de la mano y salió lo más rápido posible del gremio.

-que acaso tú estás loca-. Exclamo gray agitado por la huida apresurada. Pero juvia no le tomo atención estaba sonrojada por haber tomado su mano. – Enserio que no tomas atención-.

-juvia solo quería saber algo… - dijo mirándolo

-ahora no tengo tiempo juvia, busco algo muy importante – dijo yéndose, pero algo lo detuvo al los pocos pasos.

-juvia podría ayudarlo a buscar-. Gray la miro sabiendo que no entendería un no como respuesta.

-claro- tartamudeo. Es mi cadena la perdí cerca del gremio por favor ayúdame a encontrarla- le dijo fríamente, Juvia lo miro y asintió alegremente.

Se separaron buscando entre la gente, juvia fue a los puestos donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de gente, y gray bueno el iba a los lugares más lejanos y peligrosos de la ciudad.

-juvia no ve la cadena de gray-sama, gray-sama se enojara con juvia- dijo entristecida en dirección a buscar a gray.

En la otra parte de la ciudad gray caminaba medio tambaleante al estar preocupado, esa pequeña cadena era lo más importante para él. Pero de pronto al pasar por un callejón oyó algo extraño.

-miren la preciosura que me he encontrado-. Dijo mostrando una cadena.

Esa era no había duda su preciada cadena en las manos de ese sucio hombre la tenia, la ira de gray creció se dirigió a ellos con intenciones de pelear, pero una mano tibia lo detuvo, era juvia que con un gesto le negó hacer eso y ella fue quien se acerco.

-hola, juvia quiere que le regresen esa cadena-. Dijo con un sonrisa.

-de ninguna manera no es de nadie-. Dijo el hombre, juvia intento desesperadamente de quitarle la cadena pero el hombre no sedia, y los hombres que la rodeaban estaban a punto de pegarle por la espalda aunque ella se dio cuenta no podía hacer nada estaba de manos atadas.

-GRAY-SAMA…..- Se oyó su grito de ayuda.

-juvia-. La miro brevemente inmóvil. Su cadena la fuente de aquella felicidad de niño estaba ahí y quien luchaba por ella era su compañera. El su mirada no sabía que hace...


	2. Chapter 2

Su cuerpo temblaba de manera irrelevante, que le pasaba, veía la cara de juvia asustada rogándole por ayuda, de pronto unos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, cuantas veces juvia lo había ayudado y el no podía devolverle la mano.

-a quien crees que vas a golpear?- gray detuvo la mano de uno de los hombres, empezándo a congelarlo poco a poco. El hombre se solto rápidamente. –esta ves le tara conmigo- dijo quitándose la polera (típico de gray) dejando ver la insignia del gremio.

-es un mago de fairy tail-. Grito uno de los hombres. –huyamos- exclamo otro.

-p-perdone se-señor mago-. El hombre solto a juvia y le entrego sumisamente la cadena a gray. –no volverá a pasar-. Exclamo huyendo.

-que alegría-dijo juvia con una sonrisa leve, pero de pronto esa sonrisa desapareció, juvia se tambaleo antes de poder mirar a gray se desmayo.

-juvia-. Dijo gray. Tomo a juvia en sus brazos, no podía llevarla al gremio en la condición que estaba, asi que decidió llevarla a su casa ya que no estaba muy lejos. Gray llego algo cansado no pensó que juvia era tan pesada, la recostó en su cama y el se sento al lado de ella, no podía creer que se arriesgara tanto por la cadena de el, se hacerco lentamente a juvia. Pero de pronto ella abrió los ojos suspirando "gray-sama". Gray se sobresalto.

-que sucedió gray-sama, juvia no recuerda nada-. Decía ella, extrañamente gray estaba sonrojado estaba mirando a juvia con otros ojos, no podía creerlo

-juvia..- dijo el. Juvia lo miro en silencio. –gracias…-se inclino hacia ella y la beso tiernamente. Juvia no sabia como reaccionar pero se incorporo poco poco al beso. Fue un instante breve pero para ellos era como si fuera una eternidad de revelación, de sentimientos, de pasión mutua. Se separaron solo por la falta de aire.

-gray-sama-dijo juvia. – juvia esta feliz-. Se lanzo a sus brazos. –es muy feliz-. El la abrazo, no sabia que sentía nunca había visto a juvia con otros que no una compañera. Pero sentía ahora un fuerte deseo de tenerla para el desde ver ese rostro asustado por auellos hombre reconoció que el la protegería.

-juvia-. Se inclino sobre ella en la cama.

-gray-sama-. Dijo ella sonrojada, pero el la callo sorpresivamente con un beso. Juvia estaba sonrojada y en su cuerpo la temperatura.

-juvia-. Dijo el levemente. –esto esta mal-.

-mientras este con gray-sama no tengo nada que temer-. Dijo sonrojada juvia. Al escuchar eso la abrazo fuertemente contra el, notando sus grandes pechos rosando su torzo que estaba desnudo.

-juvia-. Dijo gray rosando sus pechos. Ella tanto como el estaban sonrojado.

-juvia solo es de gray-sama-exclamo ella. Al escuchar eso gray reacciono ella quería tenerlo al igual que el a ella. Gray beso su cuello lentamente, desabrochando su vestidopara dejar ver su brasier. –rápido-. Exclamo entre gemiidos, el hizo caso y arranco el vestido, la tez de su piel era tan blanca como la nieve.

-no puedo-. Se separo de ella.

-que sucede-. Dijo juvia agitada.

-temo hacerte daño-. Exclamo el

-mientras sea con gray-sama no hay nada que temer- dijo juvia abrazandolo a lo que el correspondió, ella havilmente quito los pantalones de gray, ambos estaban en ropa interior lo que hacia que la temperatura de sus cuerpo se elevara.

\- juvia te amo-. Susurro en el oído de juvia mientras desabrochaba la parte superior de su ropa interior.

-yo también-. Ambos terminaron desnudos. Gray no estaba seguro pero al solo ver la sonrisa de juvia se exalto, entre caricias y carisias, llegaron a su punto máximo, gray penetro lentamente a juvia, ella gemia tanto de alegría como de dolor, era el acto de fusión de sus sentimientos, los movimientos iban de lentos a fuertes, hasta que temino, sus cuerpos agotados se recosaton uno junto al otro.

-gray-sama no dejara a juvia- exclamo ella triste.

-nunca en esta vida ni en la otra- exclamo abrazandola. –te amo- susurro denuevo. Ambos se durmieron en esa cama abrazados demostrando su amor.


End file.
